Merry Christmas
by Secrets4theunderground
Summary: A One Shot about Jazmine and her lover dealing with a not so nice christmas... read to find out.


**A/N: OK this is my first attempt at this couple and I have only ever seen it hinted at once before. But never actually done. I hope I didn't muck it up to bad. People may seem OC but this is my fan fic so I will do as I please. I just put it up non beta-ed sorry lol.**

**Please read and review and tell me what ya think!**

"Ay yo babez, jus listen to meh aiight... it ain't what it look like..." You say as I watch that fucking Asian bitch leave our bed. I am sick and disgusted and heartbroken that you could hurt me like this.

How could I not expect this... It is who you are, I cant believe I honestly thought you would change for me. Everyone told me I was stupid to date you. Everyone told me I should find someone better, someone worth my time. But I stayed and stuck it out with you.

We weren't actually that close from the start. But I knew, even as kids that I liked you. Everyone thought it was Huey, and for a short time it was. But he could never compare to you. Your street slang, and your street smarts. The way you could always handle yourself when shit got tough. I admired you at first. Then high school hit.

You were the heartbreaker, and I was just the cute little mulatto girl. By my junior year I knew I loved you. I loved you because we finally started really opening up to each other and I got to see a side to you that no one saw. Not your _'girlfriends'_, not your family, just me.

We started dating secretly senior year. By prom we had come out and caused a huge uproar. Cesar and Huey were a bit shock and hurt, but they dealt with it. Everyone else just made lewd comments and gave us dirty or lust filled looks.

I remember you got so upset when I danced with Huey because you thought he was in love with me. You and him started a huge fight with one another and got us kicked out of prom. I tried to stop the fight only to be shoved down by you and given a black eye.

You and Huey both apologized and I let it go. But in the back of my mind... I should have known even then, that it was a sign we wouldn't work.

You were my first everything. By the time I started college I was already looking at bridal magazines asking your opinion. You laughed and told me. _'Marriage is a suckas bet. We aint gettin married, so get ova it'_. It hurt to hear you say that but once again I let it go. I knew I would wear you down. After all I got you to go out with me in the first place.

Something that none of my girlfriends thought I could do…

As the months went by we moved out because our being together was causing issues with my family. They don't really like you, or anything you stand for. So I went against their wishes and moved in with you. Things were great, you were doting, sweet and loving. At least when no one else was around. After I start going back to school for my junior year in college is when you started acting strange again.

You started going out more, getting into stupid shit and even started up that stupid chocolate business again. Or at least that's what you told me the rare times I would see you. I tried to lie to myself and say everything was fine.

I told myself that it wasn't perfume on your jacket, when I did laundry. That those girls hitting you up were just friends. By the time our anniversary came and went and you were nowhere to be found I lost it and told you I was done. You chased after me and told me you were giving all of it up for me, and like a jackass I believed you.

Now here I stand Christmas eve, my favorite holiday with bags of gifts for you. All of them scattered over the floor and I turn and storm off. I can hear you calling out to me while trying to put your pants and beater on but I don't listen. I will never believe anything you have to say again.

I wind up at the Freeman household. Cesar is there playing video games while Huey rants on about the evils of Santa and how he cant believe I convinced him to put in a Christmas tree. I hear Riley laugh from the stairway and look at his brother and friend.

"Ya'll nigga's is gay..." he says and I laugh for the first time that night.

I am laying on the couch curled up watching the Yule log when I hear you banging on the door. I hear someone open it and the yelling begins. I slowly walk out and see all three men glairing you down. When you see me you shove past them and fall your knees in front of me.

"Jazzy... babez, please..." You beg but I shake my head and turn away from you.

"No Cindy... I am done..." I say walking back to the couch and wrapping myself up in a

blanket.

I hear you four fighting for a few more minutes then you leave. All three men give me their awkward pep talks. I give a fake smile and thanks before they all go back up or downstairs to their rooms. I fall asleep thinking of my future.

I wake up the next morning. To a delivery of all the gifts you got me for Christmas and leave them outside. I make Christmas dinner for them and we all sit and talk about everything but what they really wanna know. A few hours after everyone fell asleep I pack my things and walk to my car having left a note for the guys.

I see you standing outside glairing at the unopened gifts and shake my head before kissing your cheek. We both know I am saying goodbye to you for the last time. As I get into my car I cant help but think what awaits me in my future as I leave my past behind.

"Merry Christmas…" We both say to each other for a final time…

**A/N: Well? Like it? Love it?**


End file.
